


Frozen Yogurt

by mismatched_ideas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: Leo likes frozen yogurt and has had his heart set on one music program since he was six.





	Frozen Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyBee92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/gifts).



“Leo?”

The young man looked down at the voice below him. It was a voice he knew well but didn’t expect to hear right now. He’d purposefully come to perch on the wall outside his dorm so that nobody would come to talk to him.

“Guang Hong!” Leo put on a wide smile but Guang Hong wasn’t going to be fooled by something so obviously fake. “What are you doing out here at this time of night?” 

“We were out celebrating.” Guang Hong’s eyebrows were knitted together, concern in his face. “Today was our last day of filming.”

“Oh, of course, I forgot.”

It wasn’t that Guang Hong expected Leo to know everything going on in his life, it was just that Leo _did_ always know what was going on in his life. 

“Leo… what’s wrong?”

“I–” Leo hated that question because it always broke his calm demeanor. He sniffled as he tried to keep himself from crying. Ultimately, he failed and Guang Hong felt shock for a moment at seeing his friend cry. Leo wasn’t one to cry and Guang Hong wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the other man cry over anything unless you counted laughing hard enough to cry. 

The shorter man rushed over to where Leo was sitting, climbing up next to him to pull Leo into a tight hug even as Guang Hong’s cheeks were burning. He was rarely this physically close to Leo and it was a bit overwhelming to be able to smell the aftershave that clung to him.

“What is it?”

“I got rejected from the music program I really wanted.” Leo was crying, Guang Hong could feel it on his shoulder, but it was an almost silent affair. “I know it’s dumb to care, I got into my second choice but– but–”

“You really wanted this one.” Guang Hong leaned away from Leo but kept his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. 

“Yah.” Leo smiled at Guang Hong, small and genuine if not a little tired. “Thanks… for being here.”

Guang Hong returned Leo’s smile, his face still flushed. “Well, that’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”

Guang Hong wished they were more than just friends.

“Yah, I guess it is." Leo smiled wider, wiping away his tears as Guang Hong hopped off the wall. “That’s was friends are for.”

Leo wished they were more than just friends.

“Hey, the fro-yo place is still open, want to go?” Guang Hong knew Leo loved frozen yogurt. 

“Sure, that sounds great.” Leo followed Guang Hong off the wall, “I’d love to.”

“Cool.” Guang Hong’s blush deepened because he was pretty sure this crush was getting out of hand. “Cool.” 

Leo only laughed, trying not to blush even as he missed Guang Hong’s deep red color. 

“Cool.”


End file.
